


Of Course, Ms Potts

by ShadowOfTheNight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil goes out of his way to help Pepper out and she finally realizes why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course, Ms Potts

It started out innocently enough.  Phil Coulson showed up at the office where Pepper had been on the verge of tearing her hair out over the implications that her secretary had accidentally scheduled multiple meetings all at the same time.

He handed her a glass of wine, took her notepad and started calling people.

She had stood there bewildered until he motioned for her to drink.

After a few moments of her sipping and staring at him like an idiot he closed his dinosaur of a flip phone and handed her notebook back.  “Your meetings have all been rescheduled, you can fit all of them into today with fifteen minute breaks in between and a two hour lunch.”

“Pardon me?” She asked.

He smiled at her, “I rescheduled your day since your secretary forgot some things.”

“I… Thank you, Phil.  But i could have done that myself.”

“Of course, Ms Potts.”  Then he smiled again and left.

——

A month of this behavior goes by until she corners him leaving the Tower one day. “Should i just fire my secretary and replace her with you?” She asked him.

“I wouldn’t do that,” He replied.  “Let the woman keep her job and paycheck.  I’m sure she has a family to feed.”

“So I should just let you do her job for her?”

“Of course not, you’ll see, come Monday.”

She was skeptical until the terrified secretary handed her a schedule that was built to perfection.  “This is incredible, Julie!”

“Thanks, Ms. Potts.  That man who is always hanging around here taught me a better way to stay organised.”  Julie flashed all of her teeth in a big grin. “He’s very sweet.”

“He’s a government agent,” Pepper said, looking over the schedule.  “Thanks again, Julie.”

“No problem, Ms Potts.”

Pepper reached for her phone and called the person she knew was responsible. “You taught my secretary how to micromanage?”

“Of course, Ms Potts.”

———-

It’s not like he left her alone after that.  He hung around, especially after the Avengers would go on missions and come back bleeding and bruised and Tony would bury himself in his lab while the rest of them spread out in the Tower until the next crisis.

They laughed over stories about managing Superheroes, the massive amounts of paperwork they each had to go through on a daily basis, and he still continued to help.

The epiphany came, for her, when she walked out of her office to see Phil handcuffing a man with a ski mask on in the meeting room just outside.  She stared, first at him and then at the man he was holding down.  “What?”

“He had a gun. Said something about taking out the CEO.  I couldn’t let him do that.”

“You save my life.”  She put a hand to her mouth.

“Of course, Ms Potts.”  Then he smiled again, and manhandled the man from the building.

She went back to her desk and called Tony.

After he laughed at her she called Phil and asked him on a date.

“Of course, Ms Potts.”


End file.
